Stop And Stare
by behind. BLUE EYES xx
Summary: Paige Swan the adoptive daughter of Charlie Swan lives a normal life along with her best friend Jacob.But when her sister Bella moves into Forks and falls in love with a vampire Paige is thrown into the supernatural world , while trying to bring back her memories of the first 7 years of her life.But she knows only one person can tell her the truth.Paul .mostly newmoon.
1. Chapter 1

**_Paige Swan the adoptive daughter of Charlie Swan lives a normal life along with her best friend when her sister Bella moves into Forks and falls in love with a vampire Paige is thrown into the supernatural world , while trying to bring back her memories of the first 7 years of her life and she knows only one person can tell her the truth .Paul. but she's to afraid to look for him. But when Edward leaves Bella both of them find themselves spending more and more time at La Push and each day brings Paige closer to the truth and paul .mostly newmoon._**

**_... I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does ..._**

* * *

I stare at the glow in the dark stars that are stuck on the ceiling in my room , they`ve been there since I can remember. Though they aren't glowing at this time of day. Its 6:28 am on a Sunday morning . Why you ask would I be awake this early , well because today is the big , BIG day my dad has talked about for weeks , today my sister comes to live with us , here in Forks . Not that I'm complaining I love Bella , even though I haven't seen her in almost a year, since the last time I saw her was when me and dad went up to visit her last summer in Phoenix , but I do talk to her on the phone at least once a week , so me and her are still really close.

I sigh and close my eyes for 2 seconds ,but the next thing I know I'm being woken in up by father .

"Paige! Get up its late and you need to head over to Billys house." My father says from the other side of the door .

" I'm awake dad." I hear a loud lough from the other side.

"Sure you where, that's why I`ve been calling your name for the last five minutes." I look shocked at my alarm clock its 7 and I have to be at jake house at around 8

"SHIT!"

I jump out of bed and grab a pair of jeans and a hoodie and quickly take a shower. After I make sure I halfway presentable I make my way downstairs into the kitchen where I find my father trying to make breakfast , and not succeeding by burning his toast .

I shake my head "it's a good thing Bella is coming, because I'm tired of cooking for you . I'm going to be happy to pass the job as the house`s personal chef on to her" I say while prying the burnt out toast out of the toaster and putting new ones in.

He scoffs " I know my cooking is bad angel you don't have to rub it in my face" I smile and spread the butter on the now ready toast and put it on a plate in front of my father who had set at the table while I prepared breakfast.

I slowly munch at my toast and look at my father who is happily eating his breakfast slowly while reading today's paper. I wonder how people always presume I'm his biological daughter, but I'm not and the differences between us is staring at everyone in the face , while my father's eyes are these beautiful chocolate brown eyes that Bella, who is his biological daughter ,had inherited from him , she had also inherited his curly brown hair. While I had long very light blond hair which curled at the end and silver/grey eyes , he was 6'0 tall while I'm on the shorter side only 5' only similarity we had was that both of us where pale even our facial features where way different while his features are rough and edgy my features are soft.

Charlie adopted me when I was 7 years old when his friend Billy called him saying he found a girl in the woods crying and alone. Whenever I ask him why he had chosen to adopt me he said hat from the minute he saw me he loved me , but he couldn't just adopt me he had to look for any family, but when no family showed up he adopted me and I have been living with him for the last 8 years .

I think it would have been harder to adjust to the new life if I remember any member of my family but I don't, not really. After that day , when I was left alone in the woods in La Push I suppressed all my memories and the only things I remember are two faces . I remember what I think is the face of my brother smiling down at me as I hug him , it's hard to tell if it's my brother since he also doesn't look like me coppers skin ,shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes he also seems much older than me .But I don't know the name behind that face . The other memory is of a another boy this time he isn't as old maybe a year or two older than me which would have made him about 8 or 9 with the same copper skin , dark brown/ blackish hair and light brown beautiful eyes. But this time this face isn't smiling it`s crying and in the memory so am I, also I know this boy's name.

Paul.

The name haunts me, sometimes I wonder if I should try to find this Paul and maybe get back my memories but then I think of how no one showed up when I was left alone in the woods and I know that I shouldn't and I wont.

I`m brought out of my thought by my father who is waving a hand in front of my face "Off to dreamland again Paige."

I smile softly "Yeah sorry." he chuckles and says "Come on, so I can drop you off and Billys before I go for Bells."

I nod grab my book bag and hope into my dad's car which much to my dismay is his cruiser.

I groan "Really dad, Bella is going to hate you if you pick her up in that."

He looks at me shocked "Why? Bella loves the old car. "

I laugh "Sure she does dad."

The drive to La push is quite, not a word being said between me and dad, both of us content to live in our own thoughts. I'm soon brought out of my train of thought by my best friend Jacobs smiling face, even when he looks like likes he`d like to crawl back to bed and sleep he`s got a smile on his face. That's one of the many things I love about him. His father who is next to him smiles at us and waves.

My door is opened by Jake who in the mean time had made his way over to the car "Good morning Blondie." I stick my tongue out at him but smile

"Hey Jake." he grabs me and hugs me while I laugh.

I turn away from Jake and look at my dad "See you later, I won't be long I`ll be sure to be there when Bella's home."

He nods but then says "Are you sure you don't want to come with me to pick her up? I know she would love to have you there."

I grimace "I would love to dad, but I really need to help Jake study and honestly I need some help to."

He nods and smiles "It fine, but don't be late."

I nod and smile " I won't , now come on Jake we`ve got 3 hours and I'm not wasting them outside" he groans but follows me inside his house.

Once inside he asks "Are we really going to study or do you want to go to the garage." I give him the evil glare as he calls it and he puts his hands up in surrender and plops down on the chair.

"Fine we`ll study!" I smile and nod and pat his head" Good boy." and I end up getting one of Jakes famous eye rolls.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 _**

**_I hope you like it _**

**_... i dont own twilight-Stephenie Meyer does..._**

* * *

**_Bella's POV:_**

The morning passed by quick saying bye to mum , the plain , getting picked up by my dad from the airport , having to ride all the way from Port Angeles to Forks in a police car (my dad's), and getting my new car and finally settling in to my new room opposite to my sisters ,which isn't home yet , apparently she got stuck at Jakes from what I heard my dad say on the phone she had fallen asleep while supposedly having been there to study .Dad wasn't too happy.

Suddenly I hear a door bang open and close "Dad I'm home" the loud voice of my sister comes from all the way downstairs, so I get up and slowly make my way downstairs. I find my sister trying trying to pry off her converse that is soaking wet , looking at all of her she`s dripping water all over the floor. She looks up at me and a huge grin graces her face as she comes running towards me and gives me a huge soaking me at the same time

"Bella, I missed you so much" she says while hugging me tighter.

I laugh while getting out of my shock and wrap my hands around her to "Missed you to Paige." she untangles herself from me and I get a good look at her. My sister was always beautiful, even when she was younger, that's where the nickname dad calls her came from, Angel, with her beautiful blond her , which is slightly darker since its wet and clinging to her face , her silver eyes which are always shinning and her beautiful, soft face it's hard not to think of her as angel. I remember feeling a pang of jealousy the first time I met her and heard my dad call her angel, thinking I was being replaced, but that feeling was soon replaced with love. As dad always said it's hard not to love Angel.

"Sorry I`m late I really didn't mean to fall asleep and I wanted to be here when you got back , damn it I had it all planned out!" she says while grimacing and still dripping on the floor

I smile" Don't worry about it , and what did you do sleep outside?" I say while pointing at the now wet floor underneath her .

She smiles sheepishly at me " I kinda ran it home." she says while moving to get the towel from my dad who had showed up in the room while we where hugging .

My dad sighs and shakes his head when he sees the floor "Go upstairs and take a shower before you catch a cold." he says while looking at Paige. Than he turns to me "And you better get ready for bed , tomorrow`s school and you don't want to be late on your first day."

We both nod and say goodnight to Charlie before going upstairs. When were standing outside our doors Paige hugs me again and whispers goodnight .

I grimace closing my bedroom door behind me getting ready for a sleepless night.

**_PAIGE POV:_**

I wake up to the sound of knocking on my door "Wake up Paige your late for school!"

I look at my alarm and realize that it is infect late , so I take a shower and rush downstairs and find my sister and dad eating breakfast both not talking.

"Ehm…. Good morning…." They both look at me shocked and mumble a good morning back , both not being morning persons. Not that I am .

Ten minutes later dad gets up and leaves saying that he for once can get to work early since he wont have to drive me to school anymore. So than both me and my sister find ourselves alone and both enjoying the peace and quiet, while Bella looks around the kitchen and stares at all of the photos I happily drink my coffee and try my best not to fall asleep on the table.

The ride to school was didn't take too long, and after arriving I showed Bella where the front office was . After getting her schedule and school map I showed her to her first class and ran to mine so I wouldn't be late. I was a two years younger than Bella so I wouldn't have the same classes and I wouldn't be able to see her till lunch.

The morning passed in a blur and lunch came quickly. I sat to my normal group of friends though I wouldn't say I was as close to them as I was to Jake I even liked Embry and Quil better than them but they were still my friends. Bella walks into the room with a girl, Angela I think and after grabbing something to eat she makes her way to their table . When she is finally seated I see her trying to find me through all the students that are filling the cafeteria, so I make it easy for her and wave. She smiles softly and gives me a pleading look so I head over to where she's seated.

The girl that's sitting next to Bella coughs when she sees me sitting down "Excuse me, but who are you?"

I laugh "oh please Jessica, you know who I am" I say at the same time Bella says "She`s my sister."

Jessica looks at us shocked probably not expecting the sister part, after I see her trying to see any similarity between us I snap at her that I was adopted and she doesn't try to compare me and Bella again. While I was busy trying not to snap Jessica's head Bella was busy looking around the cafeteria that's when she whispers "who are they ?" I look to the direction she's looking and see the Cullens , but before I can answer Jessica answers for me , and going into excruciating detail about every one of them .

And suddenly Edward looks at Bella and their eyes lock , from that moment on my world changed , my perspective of the world changed , what I thought was just stories turned out to be true because after that day my sister started dating a vampire. And I got thrown into the supernatural world with her .

* * *

**_Hope you liked it next chapter will be Newmoon and Paul XD_**

**_please review and tell me what you think !_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 _**

**_hope you like it :D_**

**_... I don`t own twilight-Stephenie Meyer does..._**

* * *

**_Paige POV:_**

I woke up early not only because I have to get ready for school, but also because today is my sisters birthday. Yep, my sister is turning 18 ,normally teens would be happy on their eighteenth birthday but as soon as a see my sisters face I know that's not case

"Tell me again, why you don't want anyone to know it's your birthday?"I ask for the second time .

"Because it's embarrassing!" she says while trying to concentrate on the road on our way to school .

"It's your birthday what the hell is so embarrassing about that!" I pretty much yell at her. She turns to glare at me and then turns back to the road and sighs

"Look I`m just in a bad mood, okay?"

No shit I think but instead ask why? "Because I'm getting older and Edward isn't !"

Ahh Edward, Bella's boyfriend or should I rephrase that, Bellas VAMPIRE boyfriend, yep you saw right vampire, whom she has been dating for the last six months. The story is quite interesting really… or sad. When Bella discovered Edward was a vampire , she immediately told me of what she had discovered on her not so secret crush , i mean with all the staring andall. When Edward found out I knew, well he wasn't all to happy that another human knew the Cullen's little secret. The Cullens didn't mind all that much and they all love Bella ,only I seem to get along better with Jasper than the rest both me and him are always on the sidelines always watching and never really taking part. He doesn't mind me staying near him saying that he doesn't find my blood tempting not at all, apparently it smells weird. After Bella had that accident (if you can call almost getting killed/changed into a vampire by what the Cullens call a "bad" vampire an accident) I didn't let her out of my sight , especially when she was with the Cullens . It pissed Edward off that I didn't thrust them , but frankly I don't care what he did i mention for some reason I can block my mind from him, tha sad part is that I have to concentrate. While to Bella it comes naturally.

So instead of telling Bella that if she didn't want to deal with this problem she should have dated someone human I choose to be less sarcastic but yet still sarcastic "I don't see your point, he's a hundred years old"

She doesn't respond knowing that any conversation with me about Edward never ends well.

When we arrive at school Bella doesn't get out she just stares at something or precisely some one . Edward is standing near his Volvo smiling at Bella, and his sister by venom Alice is standing next to him almost bursting with excitement . I look at Bella and find her still staring " take a picture it will last longer"she glares at me and gets out of her car . Finally .

When we got out of the truck , Alice came skipping toward us and practically yelled "Happy Birthday, Bella!" Bella shushes her and looks franticly around the parking lot, making sure no one heard . I can't help but roll my eyes.

Alice than looks at me "Hello Paige, oh and I love the outfit" I mumble a thanks but Alice is already glaring at Bella "Why can't you dress more like your sister !" Bella glares and starts making her way to Edward . When we get near Edward , Bella eagerly takes his hand and they stare dramatically into each other's eyes. I can't help roll my eyes again, I find myself doing that a lot these days. After a long conversation between Alice, Edward and Bella which I zoned out for thinking about my dream but im brought back to reality when Alice asks Bella at what time she`ll be at their house probably for her birthday party . When both Alice and Edward finally got Bella to go even though I know she`s going to try everything to not go so I decide to throw Edward a bone . For once.

" How about I come early Alice ? Edward can take Bella to watch Romeo and Juliet and I can come over and help you out with the decorating." Both Bella and Edward give me a shocked look not expecting me to leave them alone together, but Alice is looking even more excited than before and suddenly, I'm scared.

We starts walking to class Alice chatting happily to Bella , Bella trying to look interested and Edward is walking between me and Bella smiling . I eye him curiously , and he turns to look at me and bends down to my level " Finally starting to like me , Paige?"

I scoff . HELL NO ! but I smile sweetly and say "It's all part of my evil plan," I than smirk at his amused and slightly shocked face. Ha didn't expect that didn't ya , buddy. "Well bye guys see you at lunch time" and I walk to class laughing evilly .

The last thing I here is Bellas voice "What is she laughing about ?"

Today I got called out by four different teachers all for not being attentive and staring , but I couldn't help myself lastnights dream or nightmare,( I couldn't make up my mind) kept playing in my head

_**A little girl maybe five years old is running around and screaming , at first im worried why is she screaming ? Is she hurt? , Is someone about to hurt her ?**_

_**But than I see a little boy who looks a little older than the girl is laughing "you cant run forever Lexi!" he says while chasing after the girl his hands full of mud , probably to be thrown at the girl. The Boy has short brown hair and copper skin , I immediately know who the boy .I look at the girl and realize that its me . My blond hair is in pigtails and little me is wearing a pretty blue dress which is covered in mud . Minnie me laughs and turns to look at Paul and scream when she sees how close he is **_

_**"No Pauly please!" she tries to run faster but Paul catches up to her and surprisingly gently pushes her on the floor while holding her back with one hand so she doesn't hurt . **_

_**Paul who is now on top of the girl makes a fake evil laugh " I caught you! now I get revenge !" and throws all the mud he had in his free hand on her hair . The girl looks shocked at first but after seeing Pauls face laughing can`t help laugh herself. **_

_**When Paul sees her stop laughing he starts tickling her , and she laughs even harder while trying to squirm out from under him "No" gasp "Please Pauly." and Paul only tickles her more, which makes her laugh even harder. **_

_**Suddenly a man is standing over them , looking really pissed of . The man has dark short black hair and is well built and very tall, he also had copper skin .When the children realize they both gasp and get up. Paul stands in front of her while the younger version of me clutches onto his hand **_

_**"What do you think your doing!" he yells at them making both of them flinch back .**_

And that is where my dream ended I woke up , confused and scared. I never dreamed about my past , and I was sure that was one of my lost memories. I was happy, maybe my memories where coming back . But I was also confused who was the man? Why was younger me so scared of him ? and mostly why was Paul protecting me from him ? I had also gotten something else out of that dream , my name . I had always known that dad had changed my name but I never knew what my real name was. Lexi. was that my real name? or just a shortened version of my real name? Could my name be Alexandra ? Alexia ?or maybe Alexis ? Those where the only three names I could come up with.

These where the questions that haunted me all day . But now I had to get over the dream because I was currently outside the Cullens house and I knew that when I enter I would be bombarded with Alice`s "amazing " (her words not mine)plans .

We all waited for Bella in the Cullens living room. I stood between Jasper and Emmet who when he had seen he had drawn me into one of his famous bear hugs .

Decorating I guess wasn't so bad , with the Cullens doing most of the work and me doing the simple tasks . Of course Alice triple checked everything , wanting everything to be perfect, and it was their house was decorated beautifully. I had to give it to Alice she at least knows how to decorate .

When Bella walked into the room everyone yelled happy birthday. Bella being herself blushed and looked at her feet . First Esme and Carlisle went to wish her a happy birthday , than Emmet and Rosalie , but Emmet had to excuse himself so he could go and install Bellas new Stereo (one of her birthday presents) into her car .

Alice made her way over to Bella but me and Jasper stayed back. He looks at me clearly confused "Aren't you going to wish your sister a happy birthday?"

I smile " I did and 1. I know she doesn't want me to again and 2. Like I would want to get between that ." I say pointing to where Alice was now trying to get Bella to actually look happy that people got her presents . Jasper just quietly laughs .

After Bella opened Emmet, Rosalie`s and Jaspers gift which was the stereo . She than is given Alice and Edwards gift which I`m curious as to what it is. All of us are that's why we take a phew steps closer to Bella.

To say that I was shocked at what happened next is an understatement .Bella accidently cuts her finger on the presents wrapping paper , and a single drop of blood oozed from the cut. Just one drop of blood made all the difference. Edward yells no and throws Bella into the table , making more blood come who isn't near me any more slams into Edward as he lets out an animal like snarl . Emmet grabs him from behind and I cant help but look at all the vampires in the room seeing if anyone of them is a threat to my sister as I take a step towards her and than others until I'm standing in front of her daring them to come closer.

Carlisle is the only one that remained calm , and ordered Rosalie and Emmet to take Jasper outside. But Jasper still put up a struggle, which shocked me the one that I liked to most from the Cullens was the one that was a threat to my sister , I can feel tears run down my face as I see Edward crouch in front of me and Bella to protect us. More her than me .

I run to Bella and press my shirt to where she's bleeding and she lets out a small cry. suddenly there's Carlisle next to me and I tighten my hold on my sister "Don't you dare touch her !"

Carlisle looks at me with eyes full of guilt and worry for my sister "I wont hurt her Paige , I only want to help her . I promise." I nod and let him take her into a room and I follow them inside never taking my eyes of Carlisle and my sister.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it XD_**

**_and isn't little Paul cute , being all protective of Paige ._**

**_Next chapter there will be a small part from Pauls point of view XD_**

**_Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! xx _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Thanks for all the reviews . _**

**_I wanted to clear something out : their ages _**

**_Paige :15 going to turn 16 soon _**

**_Paul:17 going to turn 18 soon _**

**_Bella: 18_**

**_Sam : 22_**

**_Jacob:just turned 16_**

**_Jared :18_**

**_Embry and Quil which will be coming in later chapters :both 17 _**

_**...i do not Meyer does...**_

* * *

Edward followed us into the room and it didn't take long to notice that he wasn't breathing, so not to inhale her scent. Bella noticed this to so she sent him to help Jasper , Alice agreed but asked me for one favor , talk to Jasper.

So this is why im outside the Cullen's house trying not to glare at Cullens who are looking over Jasper, who is now crouched low with his head between his hands . I look back at the house worried about Bella, but I thrust Carlisle not to hurt her …. More .

I look over at Jasper again and realize he hasn't moved from his position, so I slowly walk over to him slowly. "Jasper" I call to him but I'm not surprised when he doesn't answer. The others have been trying to get something out of him for the last 15 minutes .So I take a step closer to him. "Jas , please don't do this to yourself"

He lets out a dark laugh "why do you care? You of all people, should be running away from me ! You who hate as so much, but trusted me! Oh don't you see the irony Paige. I was the one who almost killed your sister. ME, who you trusted! So do what you really want to do! Not what my wife sent you to do ! Run, Paige , RUN !" his voice gets louder with every word and he yells the last one , but he is still not looking at me , us . At least he is now standing .

"Fine you want to know what I think about this hall fucken situation !" I yell back "I hate my sister for dating a Vampire! I hate you all for not realizing how much danger she is when shes with you ! " I say looking at each one of them pointedly even Jasper now turned to look at me , his pitch black eyes filled with guilt and anger . "But you know what I hate the most about you, its because you left me no way to protect her from you ! I knew she would get hurt but I was helpless! That's what I hate ! " I say now turning to look Jasper and go and stand straight infront of him holding his gaze "Not because you almost hurt her , I knew something like that would eventually happen ! I hate that I couldn't do anything !" I scream at him , tears now falling freely from my eyes.

Jasper looks at me for a phew seconds and than pulls me towards him , hugging me and whispering "sorry" and "I'm so sorry." over and over again .

I don't know how long I stay like that crushed to Jasper crying while he holds on to me trying not to break down again . But I soon have to move away from Jasper when Edward says its time he took me and Bella home.

The ride home was awkward so I decided to give Bella and Edward space and put on my headphones , listening to a song that I randomly chose . Have you ever listened to a song and it explained that moment perfectly well this was one of those moments. How to save a life by The fray played on my Ipod the lyrics fitting in perfect

**_ Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_**  
**_Somewhere along in the bitterness_**  
**_And I would have stayed up with you all night_**  
**_Had I known how to save a life_**

**_Let him know that you know best_**  
**_'Cause after all you do know best_**  
**_Try to slip past his defense_**  
**_Without granting innocence_**  
**_Lay down a list of what is wrong_**  
**_The things you've told him all along_**  
**_And pray to God he hears you_**  
**_And I pray to God he hears you_**

**_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_**  
**_Somewhere along in the bitterness_**  
**_And I would have stayed up with you all night_**  
**_Had I known how to save a life_**

**_As he begins to raise his voice_**  
**_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_**  
**_Drive until you lose the road_**  
**_Or break with the ones you've followed_**  
**_He will do one of two things_**  
**_He will admit to everything_**  
**_Or he'll say he's just not the same_**  
**_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_**

**_ ….._**

A tear slides down my face just as we arrive in front of the house and I quickly make my way to the house not caring about Bella and Edward because of the tears that are now falling down my face ,fast . I wipe them away and make a brave face knowing my dad would be awake waiting for us. I open the door and walk in "Angel ? Bells? That you ?"

I walk into the living room where my dad is watching TV. I sigh before entering the room and smile"yeah, but Bella is still outside" he turns to look at me and nods "Had a good time?"

I smile softly and fight back the tears "Yeah I did , how about I let Bella explain , it was her birthday party after all . Well I'm really tired so I'm going to sleep,goodnight dad." I say while kissing him on the cheek not giving him time to answer and I'm already heading upstairs into my room .

I couldn't sleep I tossed and turned for about 2 hours when my door creaked open , half of my brain wanted me to scream but the other half who knew about vampires and all that supernatural stuff didn't and frankly just didn't care . Edward walks into my room and looks up at me emotions for once showing visibly on his face.

I sigh "You`ve got the wrong room." turning around in my bed expecting him to leave. But he doesn't . "I need to talk to you." After a phew seconds of me not answering he whispers "Please." So I turn around and look at him "What ? what do you need to tell me that's so important at this time of hour!" I snap at him . He looks up at me "We`re leaving" he whispers so low that I barely catch what he said. I just stare at him shocked but before he can answer he talks again " I can't hurt her anymore . You where right me and my family are a danger to her . So we`re leaving .Alice , Jasper , Emmet and Rose have already left . Me ,Carlisle and Esme will be leaving tomorrow."

I grimace "You can't do this to her , she loves you way too much. It`s too late. This way you`ll only hurt her more ."

He scowls at me and than looks at the floor "Don't you think I don't know that !" he snaps "Don't you think this will kill me too ! I love her! But at least this way she`ll be alive!"

I shake my head and turn away from him " I can't tell you what to do . Just if you are going through with this . Do it in the way that will hurt her the ."

I don't here anything for a while and than "Goodbye Paige"

I just nod "Goodbye Edward and say bye to your family"

A phew seconds later I hear the door close and I just fling myself on my bed and slowly fall asleep.

The next day was one of the worst days of my life. Edward left and left in the woods. they finally found her . I don't know who, I locked myself in my room, I should have stopped him , I should have tried to do something. Anything .

**_PAUL POV:_**

A year and a half that's how long I've been a werewolf having to live under Sam`s orders. Having to here Jared's thoughts like I cared, having to listen to Sam only think about Emily. He never thinks about her. Only once and I caught onto what he was thinking about by mistake he didn't mean for me to here. He felt guilty. Well the bastard deserved the guilt!

Me whenever I have Patrol and I'm alone my thoughts are filled with her. Always wondering where she is . After Sam gave her off for adoption he never told me who had adopted her . She could be on the other side of America for all I knew .

It's been years. Eight to be exact. Sometimes I can't remember her voice anymore but sometimes her laugh is all I can hear .

Today after finding the Chiefs daughter in the woods or better yet Sam found the leach lover in the forest behind their house . We of course trough a bonfire party the resident Bloodsuckers had left ! If that wasn't a cause to celebrate than I don't know what was .

But now I`m home alone in my room my thoughts are brought back to her and I can't help but compare Bella in the woods alone to the image I had seen in Sams head of her, after Sam had told her to leave curled up crying her eyes out and one thing I promised I would never let her be , alone .

* * *

_**And the story starts getting interesting :P**_

_**Hope you liked it . Especially Pauls part if there something you didnt understand or arent certain about Review or PM me.**_

_**Hope you liked . Please review, favourite and follow xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews of the previous chapters :))**_

_**... I do not own Twilight .Stephenie Meyer does...**_

* * *

OCTOBER

NOVEMBER

DECEMBER

JANUARY

Month by month passed and Bella was her usual zombie self. At first she wouldn't get out of her room . But dad couldn't take it anymore so he called Bellas muther over, maybe if Bella moved back to Phoenix she would get Bella through a fit and screamed more that day she ever did before. And from that day she pretended for dad that she was feeling better, went back to school, started eating, did her homework , chores, that stuff but whenever you looked into her eyes, they were always empty , no emotion showed except for one . Pain.

I knew Bella would take the take the break up hard but not this hard .Not with all the nightmares at night . not with me having to sleep in her room so when she has the nightmares I would be there to confert her . I slept less and less each night , always waiting for her to wake up screaming. I went to school tired sometimes ended up sleeping in a class and being woken up by my teacher. My dad got called up to school yesterday, I got complaints from all my teachers from sleeping at least twice in all there classes. My dad said nothing he just looked at me and sighed .

But this morning he snapped . But not at me . At Bella . I Entered the kitchen and found Bella playing with her breakfast and Dad looked at me when he looked at my eyes and probably the bags under my eyes his eyes darkened.

"That's it ,Bella! I'm sending you home!" he says while banging his hand on the table making Bella and me both jump. Not used to seeing our father this way.

Bella looks up at him confused " I am home." but dad shakes his head

" I'm sending you to live with Renee." and after does last words I close my eyes and shut them off , getting tired of hearing this conversation so instead I decide its high time I skipped school for a day so I grabmy phone and text Jake.

**_Want to skip school?-Paige_**

Two seconds later my phone buzzes.

**_HELL YEAH:D see you in 10 mins we can work on the truck-Jake_**

I smile and grab my bag and go over to where my dad is sitting " I`m going over to Jakes" I say , my dad nodes still looking at Bella .

Then his head snaps up to look at me " But don't you have school?"I give him the best puppy dog eyes I can manage and two seconds later he gives up " Fine I'll call in and say your sick.

" I smile huge "Yhanks dad I love you!" I say walking out of the kitchen , than walk back in and wave at Bella "Bye Bells" she smiles a small smile and mumbles a bye back .

I Run it to La Push as fast as I can and when I finally arrived near Jakes house I see him already waiting outside for me , I smile and go and hug him and see Billy behind him and hug him to . Billy isn't surprised to see me , ever since Bella has been in her zombie state I've been coming over every day, just so I can get out of the house.

Me and Jake start making our way over to the garage "So what made today such a special day for you to skip school?" he asks me knowing that I don't usually just skip school. I shrug and tell him what happened at school and with Bella this morning , after I finish Jake just shakes his head and keeps on walking to the garage .

We spend the morning listening to music and talking. Jake fixing the the Old Rabbit , while I sit in the passenger seat with the door wide open so we can talk .

"I've been getting some of my memories back" I blurt out at some point. Wanting to finally get it out of my chest. Jake looks at me shocked and gets up from where he`s kneeling to come in front of me. Grabbing a cloth to wash his hands from any oil.

"Well that's a good thing right?"He asks me trying to read any excretions on my face.

"I guess , you could see it that way."

He nods than looks me straight in the eyes "found out anything new about yourself?" he asks . I take a few seconds to answer not sure how much I should tell him. Not that I don't thrust Jake, it's just that I want to find out about my past by myself before I tell him everything.

So I choose to just give him one detail "Well I think I'm a Quileute, there's a man in one of my memories that look Quileute and I think he may be related to me."

He smiles wide "Well of course you're a Quileute Paige , your practically my sister which makes you a Quileute" Jake jokes. I punch his shoulder which hurts my hand more than it hurt him " I'm series Jake ! and Damn where is all the muscle coming from!"

He laughs than turns serious "So am I . You are my sister Paige" I smile , I always loved it when Jake called me his sister . I grab Jake and hug him " thanks Jake" I whisper

That's when I here two very familiar voices "Isn`t that touching Quil ?"

"mhmm I think I need a tissue"

I turn to look at Embry and Quil who are standing outside the garage and as soon as I look at them they start to pretend to cry and then turn to hug each other " I love ya bro !" Quil wails while hugging Embry

"I love ya to man !" Embry wails back .

Than they both end up on the floor laughing and me and Jake just glare at them .

"Are you done?" Jake questions them

Embry and Quil get up from the floor still trying to hold back there laughter but Embry smiles at me and comes running towards me ,lifting me up while hugging me . "

PAIGEY I MISSED YA !" he yells while hugging me I laugh "Missed you to Embry. But I just saw you two days ago"

he gasps letting me down "Its been that long !" I shake my head at him and turn to Quil who hit Embry in the head " What Quil no love from you?" Quil turns to look at me and smiles grabbing me into a tight hug as well while laughing.

Than suddenly Quil breaks away from me "Oh this is my song" he yells while running to the truck and raising the volume . Don't you want me by The Human League was playing and Quil starts to sing to it while making a show of pumping his fists in the air and screaming/singing " don't you want me baby". When the Girl part comes on I start to sing it and Quil looks shocked and grabs my hand and starts to dance with me and for the rest of the song Quil sings the male while I sing the female part . Both making a fool of ourselves trying to dance and sing . By the end of the song all of us where on the floor laughing.

That's how we spend out afternoon dancing and singing to random songs . When we finally tire out it its really dark outside and looked shocked at my watch its already nine pm . Dads going to freak. Embry takes one look at my worried face and laughs "Don't worry Paige I`ll drive you home, come on" I mumble a thanks and hug Jake and Quil goodbye.

On the drive back home I ask Embry how his mum is doing and he happily replies back that's shes fine. Just hearing the boy talk about his mother you would know how much he loved her. Ms Call had Embry when she was still young and raised him up on her own. I had only met Ms Call twice and she had seemed very loving and kind .No wonder Embry loved his mother so much.

* * *

The next day I headed over at Jakes again . We where sitting on the couch watching TV when i here the familiar sound of my sisterts truck parking outside Jakes house . Me and Jake look at eachother confused for a second and than we both jump up from the couch and run outside .

"Bella ?" I ask confused as what she is doing her .

She smiles "Hey Paige , Hey Jacob "

Jake smile at her and grabs her into a hug than pulls her inside "Hey dad look who is here!"

"Bella , good to see you again , what brings you out here?" he asks her while shaking her hand

She smiles " Just came to hang out with my sister and Jake , I haven`t seen him in forever" she says which makes Jake beam at her . wow Jake way to hide your crush I think rolling my eyes . "

"Well me and Paige were heading over to the garage , if you want we can do that ? or we can do something else."

"No , the garage is fine! " she says quickly. I can't help but raise an eyebrow at that.

And about 15 minutes after arriving at the garage the truth comes out "Jake , what do you know about motorcycles?"Bella asks .

Jake looks at her confused "Some… my friend Embry has one and sometimes I help him out with it."

"Well .." she says turning to look at me " I recently acquired a couple of bikes but they are not in the greatest condition. I wonder if you could get them running?"

That has me out of my seat yelling " What , you did What ?!"

At the same time Jake says " I guess I can give it a try."

"NO!" I yell turning towards him and than turn towards Bella " What the hell are you thinking! Do you want to get yourself killed! What if dad found out!?"

She glares at me " Easy don't tell dad" she than looks at me pleadingly "Please Paige , I think it will be fun , Please"

I grimace but after seeing her look at me like that my heart breaks for her again , so I cant help go along with it " Fine ! BUT only if I tag along to make sure no one gets hurt"

Jake scoffs "We`re older than you Paige we can take care of ourselves. " he says but I shake my head

"That's my deal, now take it or leave it. "

"Deal!" Bella says taking my hand and shaking it all the time smiling wide at me .I haven't seen her smile in a long time so I can't help smile back.

Two weeks later Jacob Bikes where ready so me and Bella headed over to his house. In the past two weeks Bella and Jake had gotten really close he would come over about twice a week to do homework and study, the three of us would sit in the kitchen doing our homework only helping each other out once in a while. while the other days we would head over to Jakes place where me and Bella would sit in Jakes car while Jake and sometimes Quil (I haven't seen Embry in a long time)would help to get the motorcycles up and running.

So today the three of us loaded the Bikes into the Back of the truck and started making our way to the place where Jake said that it would be safe to ride them and no one would find us there .

I wasn't really noticing my surroundings I was more focused on my Ipod and what song I wanted to listen to , when Bella steps on the Breaks and yells no and runs out of the truck

Both me and Jacob shocked jump out of the truck behind her "whats wrong ?" Jacobs shouts at her

"That guy just trough himself of the cliff!" she says pointing where three other guys are standing on the cliff. I don't pay them much attention. Jacob laughs "They`re just cliff diving Bella. "

Jacob explains how everyone does it but normally from lower down , these guys where just showing of . but one Name rings out Sam , where have I heard it before? Bella than of course has to ask him to take her cliff diving and both me and Jake give her the WTF look. But finally Jake gets her to agree to go on a different day.

Sam where have I heard the name Sam, only when Jake says his full name does it click. Sam Uley , he is the boy, the one I didn't remember the name of . Sam Uley is my brother.

* * *

_**OOOO cliff hanger. Dont worry ill be sure to update soon and continue this scene XD**_

_**Anybody guessed that Sam was the brother? let me now and you will get a cookie XD **_

_**I loved righting the part at the garage with Quil and Embry I just love those guys **_

_**sorry this chapter was Paulless but I promise to make it up to you in the next Chapter.**_

_**Hope you liked it . Please R&R**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Sorry for the long wait but school started and I`m way to busy with H.W and Private lessons.**_

_**...I do not own Twilight . Stephenie Meyer does...**_

* * *

I have a Brother . Sam Uley is my brother. And just like that my mind is filled with images, memories all about Sam.

**_Sam picking me up , I was young, very young , maybe 3 years old. And throwing me on a bed . Me laughing uncontrollably. But then I stop and I look seriously at Sam "But Sammy I don't want to go to bed !"_**

**_He smiles down at me and I could see him clearly he looked about nine years old , his eyes shinning with laughter" would you sleep if I slept here to?" I nod happily and move over so Sam can take most of the space . He gets in the bed and hugs me to him "now go to sleep" he says kissing my forehead . After a while my tired voice whispers "love you Sammy." He chuckles " I Love you to little sis." kissing my forehead again . And I drift off to sleep._**

**_Im bombarded with another memory _**

**_Sam pushes me out of the way "Leave her alone !" he yells at the unkown figure , than he looks at me "Go to Pauls!" when I don't move he yells "Now!" so I get up and run away._**

I can hear my sister and Jake calling my name. "Paige ?" Jakes says shaking me softly , and when I don't answer because im too busy crying he asks me "Paige , whats wrong ?! Why are you crying?!" I shake my head willing myself to stop.

"Its nothing just really tired." I whisper whipping the tears from my face. We get in the car and I sit between Jake and Bella, resting my head on Bella shoulder since Jake is driving now.

Westarted down the road again."So who were those guys the crazy ones?" Bella wonders, trying to make conversation

Jake grimaces , clearly he doesn`t like them "The La Push gang."

"You have a gang?" me and Bella both ask suddenly interested.

He laughed and shook his head no."Not like that. I swear, they're like hall monitors gone don't start fights, they keep the peace." He snorted. "There was this guy from upsomewhere by the Makah rez, big guy too, scary-looking. Well, word got around that he was selling meth to kids, and Sam Uley and his disciples ran him off our land. They're all about our land, and tribe pride... it's getting ridiculous. The worst part is that the council takes  
them seriously. Embry said that the council actually meets with Sam." He shook his head. "Embry also heard from Leah Clearwater that they call themselves 'protectors' or something like that."

Jake looked very angry which for him is very rare since Jake is the happy go lucky type , so this must really bother him

"Why do they bother you so much ? What do they do wrong ?" I can`t help but ask.

"They're always showing off like the cliff thing. They act like... like, I don't know. Like tough guys. I was hanging out at the store with Embry and Quil once, last semester, and Sam came by with his followers, Jared and Paul."

My eyes go wide hearing the name .Paul. could it be my Paul? The one from my dream?

Jake continues."Quil said something, you know how he's got a big mouth, and it pissed Paul off. His eyes got all dark,and he sort of smiled no, he showed his teeth but he didn't smile and it was like he was so mad he was shaking or something. But Sam put his hand against Paul's chest and shook his head. Paul looked at him for a minute and calmed down. Honestly, it was like Sam was holding him back like Paul was going to tear us up if Sam didn't stop him." He groaned.  
"Like a bad western. You know, Sam's a pretty big guy, he's twenty. But Paul just turned 18! I think any one of us could take him."

I shake my head , the idea of Paul. Not Jake my best friend. But Paul the Boy I bearly know . only for my memories. The idea of Paul getting into a fight , scares me. Worries me, what if he got hurt .

"Isn't Sam a little too old for this kind of thing?" suddenly spiking my interest into this topic again. why would my brother be running around with 18 yearolds.

"Yeah. He was supposed to go to college, but he stayed. And no one gave him any crap  
about it, either. The whole council pitched a fit when my sister turned down a partial  
scholarship and got married. But, oh no, Sam Uley can do no wrong." Jake said between clenched teeth .

We stopped talking about it than , and we made our way to where Jake said was a good space to bike.

After Bella flew of the hurt her head Jake drove her to the hospital but dropped me home. I was to tired to even move.

The moment when I sank into the bed and layed my head on the pillow I was hit with another memory.

_**I`m holding some ones hand and when I look at him I see its Paul he is maybe eight years old, and I`m only five but right now both of us are soaking wet. Infront of us Sam and another boy, Jared , Pauls friend are also soaking wet and looking very angry , the same look Paul has on his face. than I notice another boy near Paul . Young me doesn`t know this boy as well as the others .His name is Embry and he to is dripping wet but he looks kind of scared ,not angry like the others. I look around me and realize we`re on first beach at La push , right under the cliffs where the boys had jumped today. **_

_**On one of the lower cliffs there is a group of Boys all of different ages laughing hard , and we where going straight to them .I suddenly realize why we are wet , why the look of anger on the boys faces. The other boys had pushed us of the cliff and we where looking for revenge.**_

_**When we arrive in front of us , one of them stops laughing enough to get in front of me "Had a nice swim?" and he starts laughing again , but before he can realize what's happening Paul has run into him and pushed him off the cry of surprise is sounded and a splash as he hits the water . Seven other boys remain all older and taller than me , stare at us surprise quickly turning into anger . And they charge at us . **_

_**Paul and Sam clearly have the uperhand in the fight and throw another two boys into the water. Jared takes longer choosing to mock them first and then push them into the water.**_

_**Embry and me stay back trying to not get into the fight but two boys walk towards us . One of them grabs Embry and Embry trys to fight him , but the diffrence in height isnt helping him .**_

_**The other slowly walks towards me with a smirk , I just stare at him ,not knowing what to do but not wanting to be thrown of the cliff again.**_

_**He takes my hand and I start screaming and try to wriggle out of his grip **_

_**"Lexi !" Paul yells trying to come to me but two other Boys block him . Everyone of the others cant help me , so I`m pulled towards the edge .**_

_**"No !" I start to fight him , But my five year old frame is nothing compared to him . So im soon only one push from being thrown into the water . **_

_**I gulp and look down suddenly much more scared than before, I only have ever jumped when Paul was with me .**_

_**Paul , than suddenly I remember ,Last week I Kicked Paul by mistake, in what mum says is the "Boys Parts" and he had fallen onto the floor in Pain and had told me " A Boy try to hurt you, do that to them Lexi! They`ll run screaming."**_

_**So I do . I bring up my leg and kick him and he like Paul falls onto the floor . We are so close to the ledge that all it takes is just one push and he falls into the water.**_

_**I look around me only one of them remains and Paul than throws him into the water also. **_

_**Sam runs to me and looks over me "Did he hurt you?"**_

_**I shake my head no.**_

_**Paul than grabs me and hugs me not saying a word just hugging me and I hug him back.**_

_**"Damn Lexi ! Where did you learn how to fight?" Jared says cheekily and Embry just laughs next to him.**_

_**I laugh and point to Paul "I have a great teacher."**_

_**Then a woman comes out of the trees "Embry?" when she looks at all of us she looks shocked "Oh my"**_

I gasp , getting pulled out of my memory by my dad opening my bedroom door "You all right Paige? I thought you where with Jake and Bella?"

"Uh yeah , Dad I`m fine ,I was feeling a bit sick so Jake dropped me off here,but I`m fine now."I smile .

He nods "Okay then , maybe you should get some more sleep"

I smile " Thanks dad, I think I will" and I close my eyes again and here the door close.

I sigh remembering my dream . Paul and the relieved look he had when I was not pushed of the cliff . Sam and the determined look he had as he stalked towards the other boys. Jared and his laughing face and Embry one of my closest friends whom i havent seen for weeks.

Could these four boys be the boys who I had seen jump of the cliff today?

And what part had they had in my life when I was younger.

* * *

_**I know its short and its a filler chapter , just wanting the memories to start .**_

_**Isnt Sam all caring and sweet and Paul being Protective and loving :3**_

_**Review and tell me what you think! xxx**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

**_sorry for the long wait but my laptop broke so I had to get it fixed ._**

**_...I dont own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does..._**

* * *

_**Paul POV:**_

I hated being on Jacob watch . The kid was about to change any second and Sam had us watching him every second of the of course Embry didn't mind he was getting one of his best friends back.

Right now he was hiking with the leach lover in the woods and the only entertainment I had at this moment was watching the girl stumble or almost fall every second , while Jacob tried to help her every time and when he did he would look at her with pure adoration .That would change when he would phase. I came to two conclusion , she was definitely not the outdoors type and Jacob Black was going to be one pissed of werewolf when he finds out the girl dated a vampire.

It`s finally gets dark and they go back home , so I head over to Emily`s . I hope she cooked something good.

I open the door without knocking and walk towards the kitchen where Emily is cooking , Sam is just staring at her . Jared is staring into space probably thinking about Kim and Embry nods at me.

"Paul" Sam says as I sit down and he finally stops staring lovingly at around Love sick Sam makes me sick."How is Jacob?" he asks

I groan " Same as yesterday, only he was hiking around with the leach lover" I chuckle and shake my head "Promise me that I can be around when Jacob finally realises who he`s hanging with I bet he wont even want to look at her."

"If he doesn`t Imprint on her" Jared cuts in . Embry nods but that shakes his head

"I bet on Paige. I mean the two have been best friends forever, he only got to know Bella better just a phew weeks ago"

Sam growls and looks down "Enough!We do not need to make bets on who Jacob imprint , if he does." We all look at him with our eyebrows raised , not having said anything bad , so being me I continue.

"So who is Paige? I`ve only ever seen him with the leach lover"

Embry looks up from the plate of food that has been put in front of him and shrugs "Chief Swan`s other daughter." and Sam growls lowly again. I'm about to ask what crawled up his but and died but Emily puts a plate of meat in front of me and suddenly I don't give a shit about Sams problems.

* * *

**Sam POV:**

I sigh and plop my self on the couch when the guys finally leave . Emily moves closer towards me and wraps herself around me , kissing my cheek.

"What wrong Sam ? you've been staring into space the whole night."Emily asks clearly concerned .

I`m tempted to not tell her but one look in her concerned eyes and the words are flying out of my mouth.

" Paige that girl , you know the one Embry said Jacob would Imprint on. Well Paige isn`t Paige . I mean Paige is really Alexa. My sister " Im about to continue but Emily stops me by cupping my face in her soft hands.

"Oh Sam ,Are you sure ? Have you seen her ?"

I grimace but nod " I always knew the Chief had been the one that had adopted her ." And so I continue my rambling " I had done everything so she would have a better life away from our bastard of a father , and then my plan got better after I phased because she didn't have to deal with that either but now I find out she`s Jacob Blacks best friend so she`s bound to get sucked in this life right ? And she`s going to see me ! ... Me and Paul ! And you know what , its not Jacob I`m worried about imprinting on her , Its Paul ! Pauls the one I`m worried about ! What if Paul Imprints on her ! The two Where joined by the hip back then !"

Emily just stares at me for a while and then a huge grin graces her beautiful face "Oh! that's what Paul need ! An imprint ! I bet he looses most of his temper even if he doesn't imprint on Alexa , let alone if he imprints on her !"she laughs and claps her hand "And oh ! another girl can join the group and even more importantly shes your sister !"

I look at her shocked "How can you say that ?! "

she sighs and shakes her head "Honestly Sam I don't know what all the fuss is about . I know you missed your sister ! This is your chance of getting her back. Dont loose it ."

She kisses me and makes her way to our bedroom "Think about it Sam."

I spend the next hour alone in my thoughts. Maybe Emily s right , I have missed her. Everyday. But would it be what's best for her? and what if she remembers would she hate me?

* * *

_**Paige POV:**_

Two weeks ago Jake finally got to go on a "date" with Bella. IF you can call going to the movies with Mike Newton as a third wheel a date. But here is the irony in all of this ! Jake was the one that almost begged for this date and yet he is the one that wont call ! Oh the irony cracks me up.

But apparently Jake has mono or some other crap and me and Bella are I quote Billy's words "Unable" to see / talk to him right now . And yes people you guessed it Bella is going back into her Bella the zombie stage. Again. Oh Jake why now ?!

But today Bella snapped and called Billy . Confirmed that Jake was infact feeling better and had gone out with friends . Grabbed the keys to her trucked and dragged a a very pissed of me with her .

I mean WTF ! I`ve been worried about the damn asswhole for TWO WEEKS and he doesn`t even call me to say hes fine !ME his BEST FRIEND!

Bella suddenly stops her truck in front of a very glum looking Quil.

Hmm at least I`m not the only one being ditched. Quil of course confirmed my suspicion and the so called friends Jake was hanging with ,Where the so called La Push Gang and two of its members . SAM AND PAUL.

Enter four letter word here.

Karma what have I ever done to you !

* * *

_**I know kind of short but I did this really late and I`m really tired and dont have the energy to continue soooo hope you liked this teeny tiny chapter. and again sorry for not updating in a loooooong time !**_

_**Oh and did anybody guess what Paiges true name was (Alexa)**_

_**If you did tell me in the review, even if you didnt tell me what you thought her name would be ... you still get a cookie :P**_

_**R&R xxxxx**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8.**_

_**Yep another Chapter !**_

_**Thanks for the reviews. **_

_**...I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does...**_

* * *

_**Paige POV:**_

Bella parked the truck in front of Jakes car and both of us waved once at Billy when he looked at us trough the front window but we stayed in the car. I couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty. I loved Billy he was like a second father to me and I hated going against his wishes.

Bella begins to doodle on some peace of paper and I start to hum to a song I heard yesterday and couldnt get it our of my head.

"What are you to doing here ?"Jacob growled

Both me and Bella jump. Than stare.

WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO JAKE!

I mean in a good way! he finally cut that hair (I swear I think it was taller than mine) his shoulders got broader he put more muscle on making him look like he took steroids and he grimacing at us like he was about to snap.

Than I see four other shadows moving behind Jacob . I cant see who they are clearly but one of them trys to make his way over to us but is stopped by the bigger one who I think is Sam . I gulp . Oh boy I do not want to face Sam, not today not ever .

"What do you want." Jacob demands.

I turn to look at him and snap " To see my asshole of a friend who doesn't even call. But I got that you where sick but now you ditch me , me and Quil for these psychos . What the hell JAKE!"

I hear a growl coming from the direction of the boys and cant help but sink lower into the truck , than jacob does the weirdest thing, and I mean weirder than the Cullens .He growled back !

He turns back to me and shake his head ,than he looks at Bella "What about you ?"

"I want to talk to you."

He shrugs"Go ahead."

"Alone " she hisses back.

He looks behind him and asks permission from Sam . The others start making their way inside Billys house all but one , whom walks the other direction into the forest. He looks back at us and shakes his head , clearly pissed of. I would know that face anywhere, Paul . I fight the urge to run after him and demand that he tell me my past and why they had left me alone in the woods.

"Can we walk ?" Bella asked.

Me and Bella get out of the car and start walking , Jacob in front of us clenching and unclenching his hands.

Jacob than stopped "Lets get this over with ." I go and lean against a tree not going to be the one to talk. just the observer.

Both me and Bella just stare at him , waiting for him to start.

"Its not what you two think. Its not what I thought I was way off."he says while not looking at us but looking at the floor.

Bella kept asking him questions , and Jacob answered shorty or just finding a way not to answer her question.

"Then who should I blame !" Bella asks Jacob after he tells her not to blame Sam.

"You don`t want to hear it."

"The Hell I don`t!" Bella snaps at Jake.

" You asked for it ." he growls "If you want to blame someone , why dont you point your finger at those filthy, reeking bloodsuckers that you love so much?"

Both me and Bella just stare at him .How the hell does he know about the Cullens?

Than the wheels in my head start working and Jacob had told us the legend, what carlisle had said about the treaty line , wolves.

JACOB IS A WEREWOLF. Oh god is everyone a supernatural creature . Whats next Mike Newton is actually a mermaid !

Wow wow wait ! If Jacob is a werewolf than so is Sam , My brother is a werewolf ! What if I change to !Oh God so is Paul !

I`m going to be sick . I close my eyes and shake my head trying to breathe properly.

"Paige? You ok ?" Jacob says while looking at me with worry and after I nod back at Bella with anger.

"I told you that you didn't want to hear it," he told Bella

"I don't understand who you mean," she whispered clearly in shock, but probably not about the werewolf thing.

"I think you understand exactly who I mean. You're not going to make me say it, are you? I don't like hurting you." he says his voice getting softer by every word.

"I don't understand who you mean," She says again.

"The Cullens" he says and starts shaking with anger .And than Carlisles words come to mind.

**"werewolfs realy?"_I ask shocked to here that the people of La push can turn to wolves._**

**_He laughs "Oh yes , a whole Pack of them. And they where very dangerous to be around , if one phased next to you... well lets just say it wont be pleasant."_**

My eyes go wide at his shaking "Bella maybe you should step back!"

Jake looks at me shocked that I would say that.

"I have to get back." He whirled and than starts to walk away but stops and comes back and grabs my hand "And your coming with me !"

"What ! why ?"

He growls into my ear"Because you know something , Swan" he says lowly so Bella cant hear.

I look at him shocked buthe grabs my hand in his scorching hand and starts pulling me towards the house.

"Wait!" Bella called as we turned toward the house.

Jake turns around and looks at her, and starts to shake.I try to pry my hands off, but he stops realising what he was doing .  
"Go home, Bella. I can't hang out with you anymore."Jake says his tone still angry.

"Are you...breaking up with me?"

He barked out a bitter laugh. "Hardly. If that were the case, I'd say 'Let's stay friends.' I can't even say that."

"Jacob... why? Sam won't let you have other friends? Please, Jake. You promised. I need you!" I shake my head and give a pleading look towards Jacob, as a feeling of hurt and guilt washes over me.

"I'm sorry, Bella,"Jacob says coldly and then pulls me towards the house.I glance one more time at Bella before being pulled into the house.

"Sam !" Jake yells finally letting go of my hand . I feel all the colour drain from my face as I see Sam , Jared and Embry sitting on Jake`s couch.

"What the fuck , Jake. What she doing here !?" Jared says looking shocked at me.

Wow way to make me feel welcome...

"Explain your self Jacob" Sam says .

Jacob looks at me raising an eyebrow"She knows."

"What!" all of them said at the same time.

"How could you tell her the secret!" Sam growls at Jacob and then looks at me. I get good view of his face, of course his young face has changed but the same dark brown eyes stare back at me . Sam gulps and looks back at Jacob , who has his hands up in surrender.

"He didn`t tell me anything" I whisper.

But all four stare at me . It`s Embry who asks me the question.

"Than how do you know what we are?"

"What you are? You mean werewolves right? I know because while Bella was dating the vampire I spent most of my time with the other family members and I had asked Carlisle about the legends.I just put one and one together."I say locking eyes with Sam as I glare at him as he looks at me guiltily.

"So wait you had to spend time with vampires and you knew? And you didn't mind!?"Jared says looking completely shocked like all the others.

"Oh please, I hated them.. Still do"I say and smirk at him .

Than he gapes at me "Hey! Arent you-"

But he doesnt get to finish because Sam buts it "Jared ! we have patrol ! come one!"

Jared turns his attention to Sam "What but-"

Sam cuts him off again. "Now Jared!"

Jared follows Sam out mumbling something .

And when they leave out of the house Embry turns to me Arms wide open ..."Sooooo... Welcome to the pack !"

I laugh as he squishes me to him ."Hey muscle man , cant breathe here!"

He laughs and lets me get out of the hug.

We spent what`s left of the day watching T.V. and the guys telling me about being a werewolf.

* * *

_**Paul POV:**_

_****_I had really wanted to see how Jake handled his two friends but Sam had to send me on Patrol.

I had beed Patroling for an hour when I feel Jared and Sam shift

_so how did Jake go ?-Paul _

Sam growls coming out next to me followed by Jared , both I realise are blocking there thought ... hmmm...

_Paige knew, apparently she had some talk with the head leach-Jared_

_What?-Paul  
_

__I cant help myself I let out a growl .

_So what some girl knows our secret and she aint even an imprint ! -Paul_

_She kept the Cullens secret she`ll keep ours -Sam _

_And if it will help you like her more , she did say she hated them -Jared _

And than I see a flash of familiar grey eyes pass trough Jareds mind before he blocks me off .

_Go home Paul . Me and Jared will take over Patrol -Sam _

_And Dont go kill Jacob -Sam _

_Okey boss-Paul_

I let out a barky laugh as Sam growls and start making my way home. When I get there I find my dad watching some game, so I sit on the couch next to him

"Hey Paul." he says still looking at the screen "Everything okay ? Your not usually this early."

I nod " Yeah everything fine, Sam just gave me some time off"

My dad knows about the Pack since his father was a member , that's why I`m glad I live with him now , not with my mother (if you can call her a mother) , because I don`t know how I could have kept the

she had been sober enough to actually notice I`m not home.

We watch the rest of the game in silence , my dad wrapped up in the game while my thought where on Lexi and why had Jared been thinking about her eyes.

* * *

_**Two chapters in two days ! hope that makes up for the long time i didn`t update .**__  
_

_**Soo Paige knows the secret ! **_

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THEY FINALLY MEET HALLELUJAH!**_

_**hope you liked it ! tell me what you thought !**_

_**Thank you !**_

_**R&R **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews :D**_

_**...I do not own Twilight . Stephanie Meyer does...**_

_**Finally the time has come :P**_

* * *

**Paige POV:**

"Straight to Jacob's house, right? No stops on the way?" Dad said to Bella and me , as Bella practically pushed me out of the house.

"Of course not, where would I stop?" Bella said in a hurry ad she got her jacket and threw mine at me. "Well Bye Dad, got to go."

She grabs my hand and pulls me to her truck.

"Why are you in such a hurry to see Jake?" I ask innocently.

"I-I- I just do !" She answers back nervously thinking I dont know why.

Yesterday , before Jake dropped me home, he told me that he would find a way to tell Bella the secret. You know him being a werewolf and I guess he found a way , looking as Bella is driving as fast as the truck can go.

Bella pulled up infront of the Blacks' house ,her having been quite and looking at me annoyingly as i sang along to songs for the whole ride.

Bella knocks on the front door.

"Come in,"Billy called after a minute.

I open the door and enter first , Bella following me. Billy was leaning around an open near thekitchen, bathrobe still around his shoulders. He smiled at me but when he saw Bella his eyes widened briefly, and then his face turned stoic.

"Well, good morning Paige , Bella. What are you doing up so early?" Nodding at both of us as he said our names.

"Good Morning."

"Hey, Billy. I need to talk to Jake where is he?" Bella says at the same time.

"Um... I don't really know," he said probably lying.

Bella raised her eyebrows and glared and in a second he was telling her the truth .

"I'd bet he's still asleep," he said, "He's out late a lot these days. Kid needs his rest probably you shouldn't wake him."  
"It's my turn," she mutters and walks straight to Jakes room.

Billy sighed."After you left yesterday , he was out all night patrolling, none of them get enough sleep these days."

I grimace "I know they have to do it . But Why does it take them that long ?"

"The Pack is still to small. Until it grows , they will have to get used to the long hours."

I shake my head , but the conversation is cut short as Bella comes back out of Jakes room

"Look," she says breaking the loud silence. "I'll be down at the beach for a while. When he wakes up, tell him I'm waiting for him, okay?"

"Sure, sure," Billy says.

Than Bella looks at me . "You coming ?"

I shrug "sure . Bye Billy"

* * *

**Paul POV:**

I grimace at the television screen, flipping through all the channels

"Just pick one Paul! You`re giving me a headache!" Embry growled from the other couch in Emilys living room.

Just to piss him off I change it another ten times.

A howl cuts of Embrys growl.

We both jump off the couch and run to the Packs meeting spot in our wolf forms.

**_What is going on-Paul_**

**_Jake howled-Jared_**

**_What ? Is he hurt?- Embry_**

**_No he didnt say what happened just to meet him at the clearing and for us to be in our human form-Jared_**

**_and one thought echos through all of our minds. What has Jake done now._**

We`re all standing at the clearing waiting for Jake , when he pulls up in his truck , and steps out of it .

Him and two other girls.

All of us growl at him .

"What have you done, Jacob?" Sam demands.

Oh this is just bullshit ! He got away with telling one , and how the hell the two of them !"

"Why can't you just follow the rules, the hell are you thinking? Is she more important than everything than the whole tribe? Than the people getting killed?" I growl.

The brown haired one looks straight at me while the other one, just stares at the ground.

"She can help," Jacob says. Quitely but loud enough for us to hear.

"Help!" Anger taking over. "Oh, that's likely! I'm sure the leech-lover is just dying to help us out!"

Don't talk about her like that!" Jacob shouts back at me.

Another shudder ripples through me. "Paul! Relax!" Sam orders me .

I shake my head trying to avoid the command.

"Jeez, Paul,Get a grip."Jared mutters.

I growl at him , but turn to look back at Jacob and take a step closer , at the same time he steps infront of the brunette , letting the blonde one alone .

"Right, protect her!"I growl, Another shudder,I can feel the change about to take over.

But than I feel two hands push me back ."Dont you dare phase infront of my sister !"

I stop control myself, the girl is to close. Dont Phase . Dont hurt her. I look down at the girl, her being much, much shorter than me. Her very light blonde hair sending a pang in my chest . So much like my Lexi. But still this girl isnt looking at me.

"Oh yeah, little girl and what are you going to do to stop me ?"

At those words her head snaps up and locks with mine and like that my world Stops. My mind stops and the only thing running through my mind is one name .

Lexi

Lexi

Alexa

My lexi.

mine .

Shes here infront of me , her eyes looking at me , with emotions both angry and sad.

Shes staring back , but blinks.

"I-I-I .. Stop you."

Her voice, it changed , her voice blocked out every sound , only her voice.

Than it hits me .

SHIT!

I

IMPRINTED

ON

ALEXA

...

MY ALEXA

SAMS SISTER

I dont know if I should be really happy or really pissed of .

I blink as she looks away from me . I take a step closer.

"Al-"

"GET AWAY FROM HER PAUL!"

I snap my head to Jakes direction and see him running this way , And than he explodes into his wolf form .

I take action . Protect imprint .

so I push Alexa away , and change my self the fear of my imprints danger taking over .

_**Get away from her Paul-Jacob**_

_**but my wolf isnt listening as Jacon tries to get between me and Lexi . **_

_**Protect.**_

_**Imprint.**_

_**Protect.**_

_**IMPRINT!-Jacob **_

_**and at that he attacks.**_

* * *

_**Cliffy :P**_

_**But finally they meet aaaannnnndddd Paul imprints **_

_**on the one ... the only... Alexa Uley !**_

_**hahaha XD**_

_**Hope you liked it !**_

_**R&R **_

_**Thank you xxxxxxxx**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10 :))_**

**_Thanks for all the reviews xxx_**

**_and sorry Im taking alot of time to update but im writing another story and with school I cant update as regularly as I would like._**

**_I do not own Twilight_****_. Stenephie Meyer does._**

* * *

**Paige POV:**

I feel my self hitting the ground. hard.

I hear a growl and a sound like clothes being ripped to shreds.

I lift my head and stare.

Dark silver fur blows out of Pauls skin,turning him into a wolf more than three-times his size  
massive, crouched shape, ready to spring.

At another wolf, a russet one, slightly smaller than Pauls wolf.

I skan the area around me, Bella is also on the floor, Sam looks angry ,Jared and Embry just stare open mouthed, shocked.

The russet wolf must be Jake.

I turn my head back to the fight in front of me .

Paul growls at Jake , as both wolves circle each other . Than they both stop. Theres silence. Which doesn't last long when Jake lets out a growl and attacks Paul.

I cant help but scream . At the sight of Paul loosing . Closing my eyes , Feeling dizzy .

Bella screams Jacobs name , I open my eyes and look at the fight infront of me . Paul is wining.

"Stay where you are, Bella," Sam says.

I try to get up , but feel to dizzy so I get back down kneeling my hands on the ground , feeling the dirt under my fingers. What is wrong with me.

I hear growls, some one talking , teeth snapping , but I ignore everything . My head hurting to much. Pounding like a heartbeat .

The growling has stopped, theres laughter. some ones in front of me.

"Hey, Paige ? You okey?"

I look up. Embry. Jared and Bella behind him.

I shake my head." hurt"

Embry looks shocked. "What? whats wrong?"

I shake my head feeling weak.

"sleep,tired. Very dizzy"

I close my eyes , rest my head on the floor, my mind still pounding.

The last thing I remember is someone carrying me , as I black out .

* * *

My first thought as I open my eyes are, Where the hell am I? the second thought is DAMN MY HEAD HURTS.

I shake the cover of my body and try to get up from the couch, but get tangled in the sheets and end up face first on the floor.

"Shit"

"Oh your up, be careful sweety ,you dont want to hurt your head again , from what the guys tells me you hit your head pretty hard when Paul pushed you." A women says as she walks into the room and offers me her hand. She looks like shes in her early twentys , She is beautiful even though scars mark her face. Who is she?

wait. Hit my head? Paul ?

Then I remember, seeing Paul again , His intense stare, his eyes, him pushing me out of the way , hitting my head, the fight ... thats about it?

"You passed out , maybe you should take an asprin ." she tells me as she folds the sheets.

"Not to be rude or anything , but who are you ?"

she laughs "Of couse silly me , I`m Emily , I`m Sams fiancée ."

I stare at her. Sams Fiancée . My brother has a fiancée.

She seems nice.

And I`m probably in their house. Oh just great.

"How long have I been passed out?"

"About fifteen minutes since the boys brought you here.I made muffins , they`re in the kitchen , maybe you should take one before they eat them all." she says and starts walking to door in the room , motioning for me to follow her.

The kitchen is bright , my sister , Embry and Jared sit around a table . Bella looking akward and Embry and Jared arguing about something.

I take a seat next to my sister and take a muffin from the plate, they smell amazing.

"Are you okey ?" my sister asks looking me over, to make sure I`m not hurt.

" I`m fine , my head hurts thats all."

" Thats all." Jared Laughs. "You fainted on us for about half an hour."

Emily smacks him on the head with an apron and to me she says."I`ll get you the asprin."

"Thanks" I mumble , taking another small bite out of the muffin.

The front door bangs open , making me flinch.

Sam walks in and looks at Jared and Embry.

Jared motions to where Emily went. "Bathroom."

Sam nods and walks to direction Emily had left in .

Jake and Paul follow. Both looking pissed.

Jake comes behind mine and Bellas chairs , Putting a hand on each of our chairs. Almost protectively.

Paul is on the other side of the room , and I can feel him look at me , with the same stare as before. I cant help but duck my head and blush , avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, man!" Jared wailed, interrupting us.

I looked up, and he and Embry were examining a fading pink line on Paul's forearm. Embry was grinning, exultant.

Jake actually hurt Paul . My eyes widen , worried . Is he hurt .

Paul looks at me , and smiles . "Dont worry I`m fine , It healed already , werewolf thing." he says .

Jared scoffs , at the same time that Sam and Emily enter the kitchen. " Not the same can be said about her."

Emily hands me the asprin and a glass of water."Here you go sweety."

At the same time Paul says "Wait , what happened . Are you hurt?"

and in a blink of an eye hes next to me looking me over , for any bruises , any sign of me being hurt.

" Of course shes hurt you pushed her so hard , she smashed her head on the groung. Careful Paul , we dont want you to hurt our little Paige." Jared answers for me.

Paul , Jake and Sam all growl . Paul shakes his head . "Sorry , I didnt mean to hurt you , I only wanted to get you out of the way ,so you wouldn`t get hurt."

There silence and everyone except for me and Bella gape at Paul.

"Did ... Did he just Apologize ?" Embry asks still staring at Paul.

Jared nods , than his eyes widen . " Dear god , this must be the apocalypse."

Jake snorts and laughs , than the hole room erupts into laughter, again except for me and Bella not getting the joke.

The room fell silent after a while , Jake and Sam share a look .

"Hey bells , how about we go back down to the beach?" Jake asks.

Bella looks up at him ."Already?"

"Yeah , I already told them everything."

She nods , and gets up from the chair."Coming paige?"

I look at Sam than Paul.A pleading look in his eyes.

I shake my head looking back at my sister."No , I think I`ll stay here, I`m still dizzy."

She looks at me concerned "Maybe we should stay to."

I shake my head, if they need to talk about me and about my past I would rather my sister not know.

"Go , Go . I`ll meet you at Billys later."

"Are you sure ?"

I nod. Bella hugs me and than shes ushered out by Jake.

After they close the door behind them and I hear the sound of the truck being turned on , I turn towards the others all of them staring at me.

Paul sighs and comes closer towards me . "We need to talk Alexa."

* * *

**_Again sooooo sorry for the looong wait ._**

**_A filler chapter but promise next chapter will be muchhhh better. :))_**

**_Review pleaseee...XXXXXXX_**

**_thank you !_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Just watched Breaking Dawn Part 2 !**_

_**IT was awesome !**_

_**and also it gave me the inspiration to write this story more often !:DDDD**_

* * *

_**Thanks for all the reviews and favs and follows :))xxxxxxx**_

_**Chapter 11 **_

_**...I do not own Twilight. Stephenie meyer does...**_

* * *

_I nod. Bella hugs me and than shes ushered out by Jake._

_After they close the door behind them and I hear the sound of the truck being turned on , I turn towards the others all of them staring at me._

_Paul sighs and comes closer towards me . "We need to talk Alexa."_

* * *

I shake my head"Don`t. I go by Paige now . Alexa... that`s not my name , not any more."

Paul looks at me , not emotion on his face but nods .

"Fine , Paige we need to talk" and he starts making his way out of the house.

"Wait, not here?"

He turns back towards me ."No. Sam will explain to them about who you really are." he says really are with a glare at me . I might have angered him by telling him not to call me Alexa . Shit , I`m going outside to talk with and angry werewolf.

What do you get yourself into Paige !

Paul is still looking at me waiting for me to follow . Having no other choice I get up and follow him out of the house .

When we`re outside the cold hits me , so I wrap my arms around me .

"Cold ?"

I nod and stare at him ,shirtless in this weather.

"Aren`t you?"

He shakes his head . "Warm body temperature. Didn`t Jake explain these things to you ?"

"He did , it`s just they where a lot to take in at the moment . "

He nods and sits down on one of the steps , and motions for me to sit next to him .

I do, but on the other side of the step. And Paul notices this . But he doesn`t say anything just sighs and looks at the front , at the forest outside of Sam and his fiancée s house .

"You where so close, almost everyday , you and the other one , everyday you came to La Push to see Jake . " His voice shocks me , its sad , confused and even a little angry , I turn to look at him .

"Why Al-Paige ..Why didn`t you come at least see me ? At least I would have known you safe , I would have known what happened to you . The not knowing it killed me ..."

I stare at him , shocked . This is not what I thought Paul would say , and the defeated tone in his voice , I would have never expected it to come from the boy in my memories , the one who always kept me safe .

"Why would you care ?"

He turns to look at me , his expression of pure anger.

"Because you where here one day and the next you weren't and for all these years I had no idea of what happened ! Dont you remember , you where... everything ! And you left !"

But I shake my head "Thats it ... I dont remember . "

He stares at me . The emotions on his face turn from anger to sadness and shock .

"What ? How?"

" I dont know , I only remember a phew memories .Not much . I remember you and Sam ... even Jared and Embry . That day on the cliffs. You and Sam stopping some man from shouting at me ... I remember you crying ,I was crying as well. "

He stares at me and because of the intensity of his gaze a few tears fall down my face.

Seeing the tears fall down my face he stops staring at me and moves towards me , and lifts his hand placing it on my face and than wipes my tears away , leaving a blazing trail behind every stroke of his thumb as he wipes away my tears .

"Dont cry ...if you want ... I`ll help you get them back , each memory you have ever had and to those you dont understand I`ll explain.

I nod , his hand still holding my face . "I want to remember ."

He nods and smiles and than does the most shocking thing ever . He pulls me in for a hug . At first I stand there shocked with his arms around me and his head burried in my hair but than I react to this familiar feeling of being hugged by paul and so I wrap my arms around him as well and cling to him while the tears fall freely . I cling to him as if he was the only thin that made sense .

"What if Sam doesnt want me here . He sent me away before . What will stop him from doing it again now ?"

He pulls away from me and shakes his hand a small smile on his face .

" All these years I hated Sam for sending you away .When I had found out I had actually punched Sam infront of the whole school can you imagine a eight year old me punching a twelve year old . " he shakes his head smilling , but than his expresion changes to series again . " He wouldnt tell me where you where and for years I resented him for that ! But today when we phased his thoughts where all about you and I understood why he never talked about you, never thought about you . So I wouldnt find you and get you to come back to this life . He took you away from this life so you can have the life you deserved a happy one ! Not one where Sam and me where always trying to protect you from Joshua Uley "

He says the name with a growl .

Joshua Uley . Is he the man in my memory the one that what shouting at me and of he is what was he in my past ?_**(AN: Remember Paige doesnt know Sams last name so she cant know that Joshua Uley is her father**_ )

And what about Sam, is it true . Did he do it all for me , and not because he got annoyed and didnt want me around any more ?

"Trust me ,Sam didn't do it for himself "

I nod and smile at him.

He sighs "We better go inside , Jareds been going on that he recognised you yesterday ,for the whole time we where out here and I have a feeling Sams going to kill him "

"How do you .."

He cuts me off by tapping his ear "Super hearing . It's a werewolf thing "

I smile and follow him back into the house .

when we enter the kitchen everyone falls silent than Jared steps infront of me and Paul growls at him as a warning .

But jared ignores him enveloping me into a hug . " Finally we get our Lexi back . Our group is hole again well now Embry and Jake are added to it but still ! " I cant help but laugh at his exitment .

"Wasnt Embry already in the 'group' ? " I ask

Embry shakes his head and Paul laughs.

"Your talking about that day on the cliffs ,when we got pushed down .That was the only time back then that we ever talked to Embry. " Paul says .

I nod " That would. explain why you never recognised me ." I say to Embry .

He laughs "Sorry Paige but I would have never thought that the cheifs daughter could be the little girl that pushed a boy twice her age of a cliff."

Everyone laughs including me . Emily shakes her head and rubs her tummy while looking at Sam ." You are not taking your child cliff diving at four years old !"

Everyone laughs harder exept for me and Sam , I stare at her while Sam looks guilty .

"It wasnt my idea ! And the first time she had gone cliff diving she was with Paul , not my fault she learned to lie the day she was born ."

I laugh "I`ts a gift."

Than there`s silence . Exept for Embry who is still laughing but when he hears the silence he stops as well .

"What , what did I say?"

Paul than starts to laugh and ruffle my hair." You may not want to be called Alexa , but your sure her."

"Why ?"

"Because thats what you used to tell me when ever I accused you of lying." Sam says , whit a small smile on his face.

I cant help but shyly smile back and than I look at Emily ."Congratulations"_**(I wanted to make Emily pregnant, you`ll see why .)**_

She smiles and rubs her tummy , the baby bump showing slightly when she streches the shirt "Thank you ."

"How far along are you ?"

"I am four months pregnant "

I gape at her "You barely show"

She just laughs but before she can answer Jared butts in.

Throwng an arm around my shoulders he says"Yep Lexi , your going to be an Aunty."

And things are back to being Awkward , Damn Jared !

* * *

_**Well hope you liked it.**_

_**Paul and Paige talk ... He doesnt tell her about the imprint , but they are friends. **_

_**The reason why Sam gave Paige to Charlie , smiles exchanged between siblings , A "I missed you " hug , Some akwardness from Jared ,AND Emily is Pregnant .Cant you imagine a mini Sam , being thought all how to annoy Sam by Paige :P:P**_

_**oh and for those of you who where wondering about how Embry didnt recognise Paige , I hope its all cleared up !**_

_**Thanks for reading !**_

_**Please review .Thanks xxxxxxxxxxx**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_sorry about the long wait... but I have been so busy studying and with school stuff. I couldnt find the time..._**

**_any way..._**

**_Chapter 12 ._**

**_...I do not own Twilight..Stepheni Meyer does..._**

* * *

Time flies by sometimes.

Everyday for the past three weeks have been the same routine. though I cant say they whereboring .

In morning me and Bella drove up to La Push , though we would go our separate ways from there. Bella went to Jakes , but I went to Emilys where I spent most of the day there with her . I learned alot about her and shes really sweet , I`m very happy for her and Sam.

Speaking of Sam , I guess you could say it wasnt as awkward as it was on the first day I saw him. But there where does days where me or him would do something that reminded us of when we where younger that we would fall into this very akward silence.

Ofcourse than Paul would break it , everytime since he`s almost always there.

Paul I guess you can say we`re almost back to how things where . Or I guess thats what the others say. I still dont remember much.

Right now I found my self walking on first beach. alone . Or alone as I could be since Paul was in wolf form following me around.

I grimace , I guess I shouldn`t have got mad at Paul , it wasnt his fault. See this morning Jake was on patrol so Bella came with me to Emilys. it was around twelve am so Emily was cooking for the guys.I Swear the guys can smell found from miles away , they all came running through the door.. including Jake

I hadent talked to Jake in a long time . I guess he didn`t take the hole Sams sister thing well and he kind of avoided me .

And today Bella being Bella had to go and ask the question we`ve all been trying to avoid.

"Can you please tell me why you two wont talk ?"

and It resulted to me blaming Jake , Jake blaming me . shouting at each other and ... the part that shocked me most... Jake telling me that no one wanted me , thats why I had to get adopted by a cop .

And that led to silence and than I was being pulled back by Emily as both Sam and Paul grabbed Jake and pushed him outside then they got all wolfy and started their own fighting . Me yelling at Jared and Embry to stop them . but both shaking there head and muttering that Jake deserved it.. Me being really stupid for the second time and running in front of wolf Paul.

Me shouting at all of them and running of .

And now here I am .

I guess it hasnt sunk it what had happened yet.

I look into the forest and see a large grey wolf walking in pace with me, but giving me space .Giving me sometime alone but still there to protect me even though I shouted at him .

I stayed for about a half an hour more until the weather started to get colder and the sky darker and so I turned and started to walk it home . Bella would have probably taken the truck.

I pass Sams house and see Sam outside on the porch glaring at something while he was probably thinking. Seeing me he looked up

"Where are you going ?"

" Home where else ?"

He starts getting up "Your not walking it back to your home."

I shake my head "I walked it a hundred times, I`ll be fine . " I smile and turn to where I know Paul is " I got a watch dog"

Sam looks into Pauls direction and shakes his head "Im driving you , get in the truck."

The drive back to Charlies was silent , both of us wanting to say something but both of us not having the courage to say it.

Sam parks the car infront of Charlies house and I start to unbuckle the seatbelt but Sam grabs my hand .

"Alexa if there is one thing your not , is unwanted. After you nothing was the same , Me , Paul, Mum and even Jared missed you ! I didnt send you away because you where unwanted ! I sent you away because of our father !" he says his body slowly shaking . I call out his name and he takes a deep breath calming his self.

"What about our father, everytime I ask about him to you and Paul you both avoid the topic ! I need to know Sam !"

He looks at me and nods

"You`re right " he shakes his head sighing and stares at the house looking away from me .

"You know your only my half sister right ?"

I nod knowing that ,well youd have to be dumb not to know that I mean i cant be paler not to mention my very light blond hair and grey eyes , while Sam and his mother both have tanned skin brown hair and brown eyes .But Joshua Uley he has the same eyes as mine , grey but still the same tanned skin .

"I remember the day I first saw you , you where so small . A woman came knocking on our door with you in her hands , at first she looked really confused when she saw me , she asked for our father , but he wasnt home so I called for mom . She and Dad where always fighting, I didnt understand back than that it wasnt really fighting it was dad hitting her , at first he never hit me ..."

"He used to hit us ?"

He looks at me sadly but shakes his head "No, well he only hit you once , me it was different I guess."

I stop , remembering **_Sam on the floor crying , me maybe 2 years running to get to him but he stops me because h starts yelling at me to go away._**

"Lexi !"

I snap out of it and look at Sam.

"continue "

He looks at me grimaces but nods

"Mom was really angry that day I`ll never forget she was really pissed of at him , he had cheated on her and not only that but got another women pregnant . and not to mention that women had left and left the baby behind. I remember them shouting in the kitchen but you where crying I had walked over to where Mom had put you in my old cot . And picked you up and taken you into my room . You didnt have a name so I gave you one , Alexa. I dont know why I guess I really liked it . Anyway you fell asleep in my arms again and later on Mom came upstairs she told me that I had a sister now , that you where going to live with us. I remember being so happy that i started jumping and woke you up and starting crying , I had called you Alexa and mom had liked the name so it stuck ."

By the end of the story he was smilling . He shakes his head laughing softly.

"Mom was never angry because of you she was angry at Joshua because he lied and cheated but she never ever said that she wished he hadnt had cheated because she got you out of it , she didnt want to send you away but like me she knew it needed to happen . Back to the story you started to grow up and as the days passed he grew angrier worse at first he started yelling at me more , pushing me into walls , not much but than once he hit me , you where out with mom , you where about a year old and you had started talkin , the only two word you said where my name and you called out mom , but that day when you saw my bruise from where he hit me , its like you understood and you told me for the first time that you loved me. "

At that moment I`m crying . But he`s smilling.

"At that moment I promised to never let him hit you , but he did it once and almost did it another time , the day I sent you away it was because he was going to hit you again . I sent you away because you deserved better , so much better than that man as a father . And charlie is so much better than him. I cant say I`m sorry that I sent you away , you got to live a better life. "

I smile at him through my tears . And hug him .

"Thank you."

"Just remember i didnt because I love you ."

I smile and pull away whipping away my tears . "I love you too."

He smile the biggest grin ever and I end up laughing .

Than I hear a howl outside .

"Looks like Paul is getting impatient " he says laughing .

"Yeah I better go. Thanks again Sam ."

"Goodnight lexi."

And I start to run to the porch , All this time it had started raining soaking me wet until i ran to the porch .

"I unlock the door and see dad sleeping on the couch while Bella was probably in her room .

I go to the bathroom grabbing two towels and use one to dry my hair while opening my bedroom window and in a second Paul is jumping through my bedroom , wet and shirtless , I blush and throw him the towel .

I mean yes I`ve seen Paul shirtless countless of times but every time he makes me blush , he sure has changed from the eight year old boy I remember .

He chuckles "So I hope you letting my into your room , is a way of showing me that you forgive me ."

I smile at him "there`s nothing to forgive Paul , I over reacted it wasnt even your fault . I should be thanking you for standing up for me ."

He smiles "Always." he says bringing me into a hug .

"So what took you so long in the car with Sam ?"

"He told me why he had to give me to Charlie ."

His smile vanishes in a second .

"Oh, and what did he tell you ?"

"About Joshua Uley .. That he used to hit Sam. I need to ask you something .."

"Sure , about what ?"

And like that I break down crying . "Sam took the beatings for me didnt he ?"

He hugs me tighter resting his head on mine letting me cry into his chest ."Yes..."

And I cry harder as he pulls me into the bed. And after A long time crying I finally fall asleep with my head on Pauls chest.

* * *

_**... A very Emotional chapter... **_

_**Sorry for the long wait but I hope it was worth it...**_

_**Poor Sam and Alexa.**_

_**And I dont want you to hate Jake , It will all make sense.**_

_**thanks for readingxxx **_

_**Review and tell me what you think :)) xxxxx**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_I'm sooo sorry for the long wait ! _**

**_Please dont hate me and please still read my story !_**

**_... I do not own twilight .. stephenie meyer does._**

* * *

more weeks have gone by and still the pack hadn't caught Victoria .

Me and Sam where acting more and more like siblings each day he even called me sis !

Emily was starting to show and I couldnt be happier to become and aunt !

oohhhh Me and Jacob are back to being best friends he came the day after the big fight he actually jumped through my open window. lets just say he wasnt too happy to find Paul there asleep but its not like we did anything we're just friends ! Anyway Jake kept telling me sorry he was just angry that I never told him about knowing Paul and Sam and I reminded him that I cant remember anything from my past and forgave him .

Right now I was sitting at Emily kitchen table watching Jared and Embry do what they do best ... Stuff their faces with food -_-

" You guys disgust me ." I say looking away from them feeling my breakfast coming back up.

" Oh please ! If it was Paul instead of us you wouldn't say a thing ." Embry comments , Jared laughs and continues " Yeah , you would probably just give him more food cause he's_ just to cute eating_ " trying to mimic a girls voice and failing.

I grimace even though they are joking I do wish Paul was here he dropped me off here in the morning but than left to go patrol La Push and I was left here with these idiots while Emily went and Rest .

I look up at the watch 30 more minutes Pai- or erm Alexa ... you can take it !

"Counting the minutes left until Paul walks through the door ?" Jared continues Joking.

Embry laughs also hard banging his hands on the table , I role my eyes at him these boys have no life and Jared is just weird with out kim around.

" Oh Jared you cant really blame her its because of the Imprint ." Embry continues laughing but Jared stops staring wide eyed at Embry and so do I .

What did he just say ?

Embry realizing that no ones laughing stops also . and than freezes seeing Jareds look and mine.

WTF IS HAPPENING !

" Pauls going to kill you ! " Jared says and both turn to look at me ... scared.

Embrys wrong by saying I'm Pauls imprint right ? Paul would have told me ...

Unless its because he doesnt want the imprint ... Oh god . he must hate me !

"Alexa ... you there ?" Jared says putting his hand on my shoulder his burning hand shaking me out of my shock.

" Why , Why wouldnt he tell me if what you say is true ..."

" That Paul imprinted on you ... Its true but he warned everyone not to tell you... and why he didnt want to tell you , I think its best he explains . We're dead already we dont want to make it worse." Jared speaks up again . How can he joke now !

I get up from the table and look at Jared and Embry " Don't follow me , leave me alone got it ! " and run out of the house into the woods and find a log sitting on it and start to sob.

He doesn't want me theres no other reason he wouldnt have told me . I sob again . Thats why he's hanging out with me because of the damn imprint .

" Lexi ?" I turn around to Pauls voice and see him there a concerned look on his face and he comes up to and holds my face between his warm hands."Why are you crying?"

I pull away from wiping the tears away .

" I'll move away again , You'll never see me again . You wont have to deal with the imprint ."

I turn around to walk away but hit something hard , I grimace and look up to a very confused and hurt looking Paul .

" What how did you find out ? Oh why am I even asking does idiot told you didnt they ? " he growls

" Yeah they told me something that you should have ! Even if you dont want the Imprint Paul I had a right to know !"

He just stares at me and I get more angry by the second and try to walk away from him. But he grabs my hand spinning me back around to face him .

" you think I dont want the Imprint? You think I dont want you !? Damn it Lex you're the best thing that ever happened to me how can I not want you !"he growls and holds me close so I have no way to escape .

" Because I'm me ! " I shout tears falling again " Because I'm short I dont have the hourglass shape that guys want! damn it AND I stick out I' m the palest person on the whole reservation ! and look at you , you could have anygirl you want drooling at your feet ! Why would you want me !?"

He grabs my face again between his hands heat radiating of his hands and his chest as Irealize I'm pressed against him.

" Because to me your perfect ." and he presses his lips against mine gentle and slowly.

and than he pulls away " Because no other girl can ever even come as close to how much I love you , and its not the imprint it was way before the imprint."

" than why didnt you tell me ." I whisper still breathless and shocked from the kiss.

He grimaces and tucks a strand of my hair behind my ears." Because I didnt want to scare you away I had just got you ... I was afraid it would be to much for you and I would loose you." he chuckles " I would never had thought that you would be so crazy to think that its because I didnt want you ."

I smile and he smile back

" I know I'm sipposed to take you on dates and everything before I ask but Alexa would you be my girlfriend ." He asks unsure of himself .

I cant help but laugh never imagining Paul saying something so cheesy but I nod and he smiles huge and hes kissing me again at first its like the first one but than it gets more passionate .He pulls me closer to him if thats possible wrapping his arms around my waiste as I wrap my Hands around his neck and I can feel him smile into the kiss making me smile aswell. He chuckles and pulls away looking at me and I pout .

" we should probably head in " he says and angle his face towards sams house .

"Actually I think I'm going to go home , I feel really tired and I dont think I can face Embry and Jared today ." I smile and lean on my toes and he bends kissing me one more time as I start walking it home .

All the way smiling like some freak because I just kissed Paul Lahote and I'm his girlfriend. I cant help the skp in my step .

* * *

**_so there it is Their first kiss and Alexa finds out about the imprint and they are boyfriend and girlfriend now ! _**

**_I know about the long wait but I hope its worth it now ! _**

**_read review favorite and follow ._**

**_xxxxxxxxx_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**hellooo again**_

_**chapter 14 . **_

_**I'm so happy to be writing chapter 14!**_

_**anyway.**_

_**...I dont own Twilight... Stephenie Meyer does :)...**_

* * *

I had gone home and stand in front of the mirror for like 30 minutes staring at my lips.

Did I look any different after my first kiss ? I dont think so ..

I finally gave up and went to bed it was around 8:30 .

and now Its 7:30 and I walk up with this really bad feeling in my stomach. like I'm about to throw up .

Than I remember something Emily had told me ._ "An Imprintee knows when the Imprint is in danger they can feel it ."_

I gasp and get out of bed running to grab my clothes and I rush downstairs . I see Bella and dad sitting on table both eating toast .

Bella yes! I wont have to run to La Push!

" Come on Bella we're going to LaPush !" I say while running up to my dad kissing him on the cheek

" What now ?" she asks still in the chair .

" Yes now ! Now get up . " I pull her up and practically pull her to the door .

" Bye dad !" I yell and close the door behind me .

We get into the truck and Bella starts driving . ...Slow..

" Cant you drive faster ?"

she sighs and presses on the gas .

" This is as fast as it will go . Now mind telling me why we are going to La Push at 7 am !?"

I sigh " because I have this bad feeling that something happened ."

Bella looks at me and than looks front again. and surprisingly the truck goes faster.

Bella parks infront of Sams house and they are all there .

Paul looks up an angry look on his face I can see him shaking. I quickly get out of the truck and run to Paul wrapping my arms around him and he wraps his arma around me and buries his head in my neck .

And slowly his shaking stops.

" since when have my sister and Paul become so close ?" my sister asks confused to why I went to Paul probably.

The others all laugh.

" For a while." Jake says " so why are you here this early?"

" Paige said she had a bad feeling that something bad happened ? Did it? " Bella asks as I turn around and see all the guys staring at me .

" You knew something was wrong ?" Sam asks .

I nod " what happened ?"

Jake speaks up "We saw victoria again , chased her and she almost bit Embry but Paul got to her first."

I look up at Paul and he has a smug look on his face.

Jared laughs and I turn to look at him. " Yeah but than he got thrown into a tree."

And Pauls smug look vanishes into a scowl .

" We continued chasing her but she still got away ." Jake finishes .

I need to get Bella out of here so I can talk properly.

I signal Jake but he scowls so I give him my puppy dog face.

and he caves in .

" Come on Bella lets go down to the beach ." Jake says and Bella nods and starts walking.

When we cant see them any more I speak up.

" Okay why the hell- "

But i'm cut of by Paul wrapping his arms around my waist and turning me around to face him .

" first things first" and he kisses me .

His warm lips pressed again mine. Better than I rememberd.

" Well thats new ." I here Embry say

and a huff from what I think is Sam

"Finally Pauly and little Lexi get together ! you now I knew this would happen from when they where young! " Jared says proudly .

I pull away from Pauls lips " yeah yeah yeah Jared you know everything." I say while looking at a smiling a Paul .

" Okay Alexa what where you about to say ." Sam says And I turn around to face him , but Paul keeps his hands around my waist.

" why where you shocked that I knew that something was going on? Emily said its normal for the Imprint to feel-"

But Sam cuts me off " That the Imprinter is hurt , not that the Imprinter may be in danger and that something is happening to the whole pack ."

I grimace looking at the whole pack." What does that mean ?"

"I dont know." Sam sighs and looks me in the eyes. " But in some way you have a very strong connection to the Pack more than normal Imprints. I' ll have to talk to Billy about it."

I nod wresting my head on Pauls chest and close my eyes.

* * *

We where all hanging at Sams , well all of us Except Jake and Wmbry since they had patrol . Jake wanted to skip to hang with Bella but Sam wouldnt let him so Bella had gone home. And would come back to hang with Jake later.

We where all eating when there was a howl . All the guys immediatly got up and started heading before the door but the phone rang first.

Sam Picked it up and 5 seconds later he was running out of the house yelling " Leah phased !"

All the guys go running after him .

Leaving me and Emily looking at each other shocked.

Than another Howl sounds making us jump.

I gasp feeling something like fire hitting my right arm And the burning keeps getting worse.

I scream in pain and tear the tshirt of me leaving me in my vest I scream and scratch my upper arm when I hear Emily gasp .

" Alexa what is that ?" And she points to my arm .

I look at my upper arm seeing black like ink form somekind of design and than stop and with it the burnong sensation .

I just stare at it .

But Emily speaks up. " Its like the tatoo the guys have only its diffrent it contiues up your arm and on your shoulder . " she stops pulling my vest down from the back . " to your back right between your shoulderblades. The tatoo in the middle is like the one the guys have on their arms but the ones on your shoulder and arm are diffrent."

I shake my head and run to the bathroom and look in the mirror like braches the tatoo twists and turns around my arm reaching a little above my elbow.

I stand there staring .

I hear a door open and close and voices than some one walking towards me .

" Alexa you ok-"But he stops. I look in the other person in the mirror . Paul as he stares at my tatoos.

"what ?" he says but he keeps on staring .

Than another door by the door , sam " Come on we need to go to the-" but he to stops probably noticing .

" What are they Sam ? What does this mean ?" I ask in a shaky voice.

He comes closer probably to see them more clearly. " I dont know but we'll ask Billy ... But not now somethings happened."

I turn around to face both Sam and Paul but reaching my hand out to Paul and he takes it holding my hand and the wormth from his hand gladly welcomed.

I take a deep breath and look at my brother , suddenly feeling the same feeling from this morning ."What happened whose hurt ?"

" Seth and Leah phased , We dont know how Leah phased but she did . Jake was coming over but he saw Bella jump of the cliff into the water but shes okay and safe , Jake took her back to Billys. "

WTF Bella !

but my brother continues." And Harry clearwater had a heartattack . He died."

I stare at him , Harry one of my dads best friends , also seths father one of my best friends I used to hang out with him when our fathers did something together . Poor Seth , Poor leah.

I nod " Lets go to the Hospital we'll take care of this later " I say putting on my shirt and grabbing Pauls hand again .

* * *

**Well I bet you didnt expect the tatoo.. **

**Hahahaha thanks for the reviews and follows :)))))**

**xxxxxxxx**


End file.
